Azir/Příběh
Úvedení Azir byl uveden několika obrázky na oficiálních Facebook stránkách. Nad pouští Shurimy se vznáší okřídlená legenda. Vířícími písky se šíří zvěsti o záhadném návratu pradávného císaře Azira. Krátký příběh „Shurima byla kdysi chloubou Runeterry. Vrátím jí její zašlou slávu.“ Azir byl kdysi smrtelníkem a vládnoucím císařem Shurimy. Byl pyšným mužem, který stál až na samotném prahu nesmrtelnosti. Byl však kvůli své pýše zrazen a zavražděn ve chvíli svého největšího triumfu. Nyní, o několik tisíciletí později, byl znovuzrozen jako Vyzdvižená bytost třímající nezměrnou moc. Jeho město nyní znovu povstalo z písku a Azir hodlá Shurimě navrátit její zašlou slávu. Příběh Související příběhy: * Shurima Aktuální= Před tisícovkami let byla shurimská říše vzkvétající zemí podrobených států dobytých mocnými armádami, jež vedli téměř neporazitelní válečníci zvaní Vyzdvižení. Shurima byla největší říší své doby, její úrodná půda byla požehnána silou slunce, jež zářilo z obrovského zlatého kotouče na vrcholku chrámu v srdci hlavního města. Říši vládl cílevědomý císař bažící po moci. Císařův nejmladší a nejméně oblíbený syn Azir nebyl předurčen ke slávě. Měl spoustu sourozenců, a tak bylo jasné, že císařem nikdy nebude. Pravděpodobně skončí jako jeden z kněžích a nebo jako guvernér nějaké zapadlé provincie. Byl to útlý chlapec, který svůj čas raději trávil pročítáním svitků z Velké Nasusovy knihovny, než aby se cvičil v umění boje pod přísným vedením Vyzviženého hrdiny Renektona. Mezi prohnutými policemi plných svitků, knih a hliněných tabulek potkal Azir mladého chlapce, otroka, který navštěvoval knihovnu téměř denně, aby zde našel texty pro svého pána. Otrokům v Shurimě bylo zakázáno mít jména, ale když se ti skamarádili, Azir tento zákon porušil a svému novému příteli dal jméno Xerath, „ten, jenž se dělí.“ Nechal Xeratha přiřadit ke svým osobním otrokům, avšak dával si pozor, aby ho na veřejnosti neoslovil jménem. Společně pak mohli oba chlapci sdílet svou lásku k historii studiem shurimské minulosti a legend o Vyzdvižených hrdinech. Jedné noci zastavila císařská karavana doprovázená Renektonem u známé oázy, když byla na své každoroční pouti říší. Azir a Xerath se uprostřed noci vytratili, aby mohli zakreslovat souhvězdí a hvězdné mapy, o kterých se dočetli ve Velké knihovně. Zatímco se věnovali kreslení, karavana byla přepadena tajným spolkem zabijáků, které najali císařovi nepřátelé. Jeden ze zabijáků našel chlapce v poušti a podřízl by Azirovi hrdlo, kdyby Xerath nezasáhl a na vraha se nevrhl. Azirovi se podařilo uvolnit svou dýku a vrazil ji útočníkovi hluboko do krku. Azir se chopil mužova meče a spěchal zpět k oáze, ale než tam dorazil, zabijáci již byli poraženi. Renekton ochránil císaře a vrahy pobil, ale všichni Azirovi bratři byli zabiti. Azir řekl svému otci o Xerathově hrdinství a požádal jej, aby chlapce odměnil, ale jeho slova nedopadla na úrodnou půdu. Pro císaře byl otrok méně než zrnko písku, Azir však přísahal, že Xerath jednou bude jeho bratrem. Císař se vrátil zpět do hlavního města a patnáctiletý Azir byl nyní jeho jediným dědicem. Císař žíznil po pomstě, a tak vedl krvavou odplatu proti všem, o nichž se domníval, že za útokem stáli. Shurimu zachvátil stihomam a vraždy trvající několik let, neboť se císař mstil každému, koho podezíral ze zrady. Ačkoliv byl Azir dědicem trůnu, jeho život visel na vlásku. Jeho otec jej nenáviděl – přál si, aby to byl on, kdo tehdy u oázy přišel o život, a ne jeho milovaní synové – a královna byla ještě mladá a její lůno úrodné. Azir se cvičil v boji, neboť po útoku u oázy si uvědomil, jak moc v této oblasti zaostává. Renekton se chopil úkolu prince učit a pod jeho ochranou se Azir naučil ovládat meč a kopí, velet vojákům a porozumět průběhu bitvy. Mladý dědic povýšil Xeratha, svého jediného důvěrného přítele, na svého pobočníka. Aby mu mohl lépe radit, pověřil Xeratha, aby hledal vědění všude, kde jen to bude možné. Uplynulo několik let a královna pořád nebyla schopna přivést na svět potomka; každé těhotenství skončilo potratem. Dokud nebyl na světě jiný dědic, Azirův život byl v bezpečí. Někteří dvořané tvrdili, že v paláci řádí kletba, jiní se dokonce odvážili mluvit o tom, že v tom má prsty mladý princ. Azir se však takovým obviněním bránil a dokonce nechal popravit ty, kdož se tato tvrzení opovážili vyslovit otevřeně. Nakonec královna přeci jen porodila zdravého syna, ale v noc jeho narození se Shurimou prohnala hrozivá bouře. Královniny komnaty byly zasaženy jedním bleskem za druhým a následně její pokoj zachvátil požár, ve kterém uhořela královna i s novorozeným princem. Říkalo se, že císař zešílel žalem a vzal si život, ale říší se rychle rozšířily zvěsti, že bylo v paláci nalezeno jeho tělo spolu s těly jeho stráží a nezbylo z nich nic než ohořelé kosti. Azir byl jejich úmrtím zděšen, nicméně říše potřebovala vládce, a tak se z něj stal se Xerathem po boku nový císař Shurimy. V následujících letech rozšířil hranice Shurimy a vládl pevnou, ale spravedlivou rukou. Zavedl nové zákony, aby zlepšil životní podmínky otroků, a sám připravoval plán, jak zrušit tisíciletou tradici a nakonec je všechny osvobodit. Držel tento plán v tajnosti i před Xerathem, ačkoliv se ukázalo, že otázka otroctví se stala úskalím v jejich přátelství. Otroctví tvořilo páteř říše a moc mnoha urozených rodů byla na nucené práci závislá. Tak pevné základy nelze zvrátit přes noc a Azirův plán by přišel vniveč, kdyby byl odhalen. Navzdory své touze jmenovat Xeratha svým bratrem tak Azir nemohl učinit, dokud nebudou všichni otroci svobodní. Xerath celé ty roky Azira chránil před politickými rivaly a radil mu s rozšiřováním říše. Azir se oženil a narodilo se mu mnoho dětí; některé byly počaty na manželském loži, jiné s otrokyněmi či dívkami z harému. Xerath podněcoval císařovu velkou vizi o největší říši, jakou kdy svět spatřil. Ale aby mohl být vládcem světa, musel se stát Azir neporazitelným, bohem mezi lidmi – Xerath ho přesvědčil, aby se stal Vyzdviženým. Říše dosáhla vrcholu moci a Azir oznámil, že podstoupí rituál Vyzdvižení, neboť nastal čas, aby stanul po boku Nasuse, Renektona a dalších slavných hrdinů. Mnohým se to rozhodnutí nezamlouvalo; rituál Vyzdvižení byl velice nebezpečný a byl určen pro ty, kdo jsou téměř na konci svých sil a kdo celý svůj život zasvětili Shurimě, takže si jejich celoživotní služba zaslouží být odměněna Vyzdvižením. Rozhodnout o rituálu Vyzdvižení bylo výsadou kněží slunce, a ne pyšného císaře. Azir se však od svého uspěchaného rozhodnutí nenechal nikým odradit, neboť jeho arogance byla stejně silná jako jeho říše, a tak kněžím pohrozil mučením a smrtí. Nastal den rituálu a Azir kráčel vpřed k pódiu Vyzdvižení a jeho cestu sledovaly tisíce vojáku a desetitisíce jeho poddaných. Bratři Renekton a Nasus se rituálu nezúčastnili, neboť je Xerath vyslal, aby si poradili s naléhavou záležitostí. Ani to však Azira nepřesvědčilo, aby se nevydával na cestu, již považoval za svůj osud. Vystoupil až na vrchol zlatého disku v srdci hlavního města a těsně před tím, než kněží začali s rituálem, se otočil na Xeratha a konečně jej osvobodil. A nejen jeho, nýbrž všechny otroky... Xerath byl ohromen a nebyl schopen slova, ale Azir ještě neskončil. Objal Xeratha a jmenoval jej svým věčným bratrem, přesně jak před lety slíbil. Azir se otočil ke kněžím, kteří započali rituál, aby přivolali úžasnou sluneční sílu. Netušil však, že Xerath při honbě za vědomostmi studoval mnohem víc než jen historii a filozofii. Naučil se temnému umění magie a zároveň v něm vzrůstala touha po svobodě, která se léty přetavila v hořící nenávist. Při vyvrcholení rituálu vypustil bývalý otrok Xerath svou nahromaděnou moc a shodil Azira z pódia. Jakmile se Azir ocitl mimo ochranný kruh run, byl spálen slunečními plameny na popel a Xerath zaujal jeho místo. Naplnilo jej sluneční světlo a on křičel, když cítil, jak se jeho tělo začalo proměňovat. Tento kouzelný rituál však nebyl určen pro Xeratha a tato mocná nebeská síla se nedala uloupit bez hrozivých následků. Veškerá energie rituálu Vyzdvižení vybuchla a zdecimovala Shurimu. Obyvatele výbuch spálil na prach a honosné paláce se zbortily, načež celou zkázu pohltil pouštní písek. Sluneční kotouč, který po staletí budovaly celé generace, padl v jediném okamžiku kvůli ctižádosti jednoho muže a neoprávněné zášti druhého. Z Azirova města nezbylo nic než trosky a ozvěny výkřiků trýzněných obyvatel v nočním větru. Azir nic z toho netušil. On mohl vnímat jen nicotu. Jeho poslední vzpomínkou byla bolest a plameny, nevěděl o ničem, co se odehrálo po jeho pádu z pódia, nevěděl, co se stalo s jeho říší. Byl uvězněn v nekonečném zapomnění, dokud jej několik tisíciletí po pádu Shurimy neoživila krev jeho posledního potomka v troskách chrámu. Azir byl znovuzrozen; jeho tělo nebylo ničím víc než oživeným prachem, jenž pohromadě držel pozůstatek nezlomné vůle. Azir postupně získal zpět své tělo a poté vyšel z trosek. Před chrámem spatřil tělo ženy, z jejíchž zad trčela dýka – nepochybná známka zrady. Neznal ji, ale v jejích rysech poznal vzdálenou ozvěnu vlastní krve. Zapomněl na všechny myšlenky o říši a moci, zvedl svou shurimskou dceru a odnesl ji na místo, kde kdysi bývala Oáza úsvitu. Oáza byla prázdná, vyschlá. Avšak s každý Azirovým krokem se do kamenné tůňky vracela čirá voda. Azir ponořil tělo ženy do blahodárného pramene oázy a když voda spláchla všechnu krev, zůstala jí po ráně dýkou jen malá jizva. Po tomto milosrdném činu Azira zvedl do vzduchu sloup plamene a shurimská magie jej zacelila a obnovila. Z Azira se tak stal Vyzdvižený, jak bylo zamýšleno. Naplnila jej nekonečná sluneční záře, jež mu dala skvostnou podobu jestřábího muže v brnění a obdařila jej silou poroučet samotnému písku. Azir pozvedl paže a jeho město znovu povstalo z pouště, prosto písku a prachu ze staletí strávených v hlubinách. Sluneční disk byl znovu vztyčen k obloze a na císařův pokyn se zaplnily chrámové studny blahodárnou vodou. Azir vystoupil po schodech nově stojícího slunečního chrámu a poručil větrům, aby mu ukázaly poslední okamžiky před tím, než město padlo. Duchové z písku přehráli děsivou scénu a Azir s hrůzou sledoval, jak byl zrazen Xerathem. Plakal, když sledoval, jak byla zavražděna jeho rodina a podlý muž ho připravil o říši i moc. Až nyní, o tisícovky let později pochopil tu příšernou nenávist, kterou k němu jeho bývalý přítel choval. Azir díky moci Vyzdvižené bytosti cítil, že se Xerath stále ukrývá kdesi v tomto světě, a povolal armádu písečných bojovníků, aby kráčela po jeho boku. Nad jeho hlavou žhnuly sluneční paprsky odrážející se od zlatého kotouče a Azir složil mocnou přísahu. Získám zpět svou zemi a vezmu si, co mi náleží! |-| Vzkříšený= Azir kráčel zlatem dlážděnou Císařskou cestou. Jeho postup sledovaly obrovské sochy prapůvodních vládců – jeho předků. Jeho městem prosvítaly paprsky nadcházejícího úsvitu. Nad hlavou mu stále ještě svítila nejjasnější hvězda, ale její svit už brzy zadusí sluneční záře. Noční obloha byla jiná, než si ji Azir pamatoval; souhvězdí nebyla stejná. Uplynula celá tisíciletí. Prázdnými ulicemi se rozléhala ozvěna jeho kroků a těžké hole dopadající na dlažbu. Když tudy kráčel naposled, kráčela s ním armáda 10 000 nejlepších vojáků a nadšený jásot jeho lidu otřásal celým městem. Měl to být okamžik jeho slávy – ale byl o něj připraven. A nyní zde bylo město duchů. Co se stalo s jeho lidem? Azir gestem poručil písku, ze kterého se staly živé sochy. Byla to zhmotněná shurimská minulost. Písečné postavy vzhlížely na sluneční kotouč, jenž se tyčil nad pódiem Vyzdvižení. Tiše tam visel a znázorňoval slávu a moc Azirovy říše, i když zde nebyl nikdo, kdo by jej viděl. Dcera Shurimy, která Azira vzkřísila a která pocházela z jeho rodu, byla dávno pryč. Cítil ji daleko v poušti. Poutala je stejná krev. Azir dál kráčel Císařskou cestou a písečné postavy si nadšeně ukazovaly na Sluneční kotouč, avšak jejich radost náhle vystřídala hrůza. Jejich ústa se otevřela dokořán v tichém výkřiku. Utíkaly zpět, zakopávaly a padaly. Azir v tíživé tichosti sledoval poslední chvíle svého lidu. Všichni byli zahubeni vlnou neviditelné energie; zbyl z nich jen prach, který následně odvál vítr. Co se při tomto Vyzdvižení stalo, že to mělo za následek takovou zkázu? Azir se soustředil. Jeho krok byl ostřejší. Doběhl ke Schodišti Vyzdvižení a bral schody po pěti. Na Schodiště mohli vstoupit pouze ti nejdůvěryhodnější vojáci, kněží a členové královského rodu. Jeho postup lemovaly písečné postavy znázorňující výkvět Shurimy, vzhlížely vzhůru a tiše čekaly, než je odvane vítr. Utíkal po schodech rychleji, než by dokázal obyčejný člověk, a jeho spáry se zarývaly do kamene, na kterém zanechávaly vyryté stopy. Po obou stranách se vzdouvaly nové a nové písečné postavy, jež byly v okamžiku zničeny. Konečně dosáhl vrcholu. Zde spatřil poslední přihlížející: své nejbližší pobočníky, rádce a nejvyšší kněží. Svou rodinu. Azir padl na kolena. Povstala před ním jeho rodina v dokonalém, dechberoucím detailu. Jeho žena čekající další dítě. Jeho stydlivá dcerka, svírající matčinu ruku. Jeho syn, hrdě stojící mladík, jenž brzy bude mužem. Azir s hrůzou sledoval, jak se mění výraz v jejich tváři. Ačkoliv věděl, co přijde, nedokázal odvrátit zrak. Jeho dcera si zakryla obličej záhyby šatů jeho ženy a jeho syn sáhl s křikem po zbrani. Jeho žena... její oči se rozšířily žalem a zoufalstvím. Neviditelná síla je rozprášila v naprostou nicotu. Bylo toho až příliš, ale z Azirových očí se slzy neřinuly. Jako Vyzdvižená bytost tohoto prostého projevu žalu nebyl schopen. S těžkým srdcem se zvedl znovu na nohy. Otázkou zůstávalo, jak je možné, že jeho pokrevní linie přežila. Čekala na něj poslední ozvěna. Šel dál, zastavil se na posledním schodu před pódiem a sledoval, jak se před ním odehrává celá scéna z písku. Viděl sám sebe jako smrtelníka, jak je pozvednut do výše pod Slunečním kotoučem, ruce rozpřažené a záda prohnutá. Na ten okamžik si vzpomínal. Proudila skrz něj síla a naplňovala jej božskou mocí. Objevila se další písečná postava. Jeho věrný druh, mág Xerath. Jeho přítel vypustil tiché zašeptání. Azir sledoval sám sebe, jak se roztříštil jako skleněná tabulka a následně vybuchl do tisíců písečných zrnek. „Xerathe,“ vydechl Azir. Zrádcova slova neslyšně zanikla a Azir viděl jen tvář svého vraha. Odkud se vzala ta nenávist? Azir o ní vůbec netušil. Xerathova písečná podoba se vznesla do vzduchu a síla Slunečního kotouče se na ni zaměřila. Přiběhl k němu kordon elitních vojáků, ale bylo již příliš pozdě. Vystřelila obrovská vlna písku a rozmetala poslední okamžiky Shurimy. Azir zůstal stát o samotě mezi skomírajícími ozvěnami minulosti. Tak tohle zabilo jeho lid. Azir se otočil, zrovna když na Sluneční kotouč dopadly první paprsky nového úsvitu. Už viděl dost. Písečný Xerath za jeho zády se rozpadl. Světlo úsvitu se odráželo od Azirova dokonalého zlatého brnění. V tom okamžiku věděl, že ten zrádce je stále naživu. Cítil ve vzduchu mágovu esenci. Azir pozvedl ruku a z písku u Schodiště Vyzdvižení náhle povstala armáda jeho nejlepších vojáků. „Xerathe,“ pronesl hlasem prosyceným hněvem. „Tvé činy nezůstanou nepotrestány.“ Tvorba |200px|leftCo znamená být císařem? Především, císař má poddané. Císař nejedná, císař rozkazuje. Kvůli tomu dávalo smysl soustředit herní systém na ovládání moci Shurimy! Interně těmto šampionům říkáme „poskokomanti“. Jakmile nám bylo jasné, že Azir dostane tuto sadu, věděli jsme, že je čas podívat se, co pro tyto často problematické sady funguje a co nefunguje. |200px|rightHeimer nás naučil, že stacionární poskoci s automatickým útokem většinou vedou k obranné hře. Od takových jako Elise, Malzahar a Yorick jsme se naučili, že hráči příliš neoceňují poskoky, kteří utíkají a dělají si, co se jim zlíbí. Pavouci dostali krátké vodítko a stvoření z Prázdnoty se úzkostlivě drží Zákeřných vidin. A konečně, poskoci, které hráč sám ovládá, se do schématu League of Legends moc nehodí, protože jim chybí příkaz „držte se od téhle zóny“. Těchto problémů jsme si vědomi a díky tomu jsme pro Azirovu sadu mohli představit vhodné řešení. Díky těmto existujícím slabinám jsme tyto vojáky mohli udělat velmi silné; představte si, že díky správnému nastavení má váš základní útok dosah 1200 a plošný účinek. K jádru smyčky tvorby a ovládání vojáků jsme přistoupili takto: Povstaň! vytvoří písečného vojáka na určeném místě, ze kterého ohrožuje okolí v kruhu - zatím je to jako u Heimerdingera. Ale vojáci vyžadují aktivní vstup. Azir musí kliknout pravým tlačítkem a projít animací základního útoku, aby vojáci něco podnikli. Díky tomu Azir i jeho nepřítel pochopí, že byl vojákům vydán vědomý příkaz. Také to znamená, že pokud je Azir omráčen či prchá, vojáci přestanou být hrozbou. Z ničeho nic může Azirův protivník v klidu útočit. |200px|leftDobyvačné písky přikážou všem vojákům vrhnout se na určené místo, přičemž poškodí a zpomalí nepřátele, kterými projdou. Kvůli tomu si Azir musí pečlivě rozmyslet, kdy a kam vojáky pošle. Může si Azir dovolit použít kouzlo pro poškození a zpomalení, nebo (pozor na protihru!) tím nepříteli umožní zaútočit na Azira, zatímco jeho vojáci nebudou dočasně schopni pohybu? Povstaň! a Dobyvačné písky společně vytvářejí kombinaci, která poskytuje dostatek kontroly, aby císař cítil, že má věci pevně v rukou, ale zároveň odhaluje dostatečnou slabinu, aby nepřátelé věděli, že mohou zaútočit. Příjemné vyvolávání poskoků! Designer: ZenonTheStoic Citáty ;Při výběru ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon casting * * ;Upon casting * * * ;Upon casting * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon resurrecting a tower with * * * * * * * * * ;Upon killing the * * * ;Upon killing * * * ;Upon killing * * * * ;Upon buying a * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon placing a * * ;Upon starting a game of Ascension * * * * * ;Upon becoming ascended * * * * ;When a nearby ally becomes ascended * * ;Upon victory in a game of Ascension * * * * ;Upon casting * ;Upon dying * * ;Uncategorized * * * * * * * * * * * de:Azir/Background en:Azir/Background fr:Azir/Historique pl:Azir/historia ru:Азир/Биография Kategorie:Příběh Kategorie:Šampióni